Mírame
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: -Mírame….- -No, vamos no puedo, no hagas esto….- dijo mientras pasaba delicadamente mi mano por su costado hasta su cintura.- por favor.- continuo mientras yo la giraba.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FORBIDDEN LOVE CONTEST**

**NOMBRE DEL FIC:** Mírame.

**AUTOR: **BlanchiCullen

**DERECHOS: **Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

**RATING: **M/ Lemmon

**SUMARRY: **"THE FORBIDDEN LOVE CONTEST" -Mírame….-

-No, vamos no puedo, no hagas esto….- dijo mientras pasaba delicadamente mi mano por su costado hasta su cintura.- por favor.- continuo mientras yo la giraba.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 24 años, soy médico y estoy enamorado de Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de mi hermana Alice, la cual está comprometida con Jacob Black un abogado de la reserva de La Push.

Si, su padre Charlie Swan, no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que su pequeña de 17 años se fuera a casar tan solo al cumplir los 18, con el hijo de su amigo Billy, se preguntaran entonces como paso?

Pues es sencillo Billy Black es el nativo que posee más territorio en el estado de Washington que cualquier otro hombre. Asegurando así el capricho del estúpido de su hijo menor.

Jacob, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y yo habíamos crecido juntos, claro omitiendo que Bella y Alice eran 7 años menores.

Rose y Emmett se habían casado después de que yo me fuera a Londres a hacer mis practicas, del consultorio. Jazz y mi hermana estaban juntos desde el instituto.

Jacob no hacía caso a Bella, y a ella nunca le ha gustado él, solo como amigo. Jake era divertido y alegre, andaba con chicas que parecían modelos y claro interesadas.

Cuando regresé de Londres con mi familia, Bella acababa de cumplir los 17, y se había vuelto hermosísima. De largas piernas, cuerpo perfecto, pechos increíbles, y una personalidad envolvente.

Yo había empezado a pretender a Bella y Charlie y Renné lo sabían. A pesar de la diferencia de edad sabían que yo nunca me sobrepasaría con Bella, claro aunque también están algo reacios, pero no tuvieron de que preocuparse, puesto que Jacob se dio cuenta y comenzó a pretender a Bella, la acosaba y ella lo rechazaba, hasta tal punto que una vez que yo la vine a recoger al Instituto él estaba queriendo sobrepasarse con ella. Provocando mi furia y que armáramos una pelea en el estacionamiento.

Después de eso Jacob fue con su padre y le obligo a que forzará a Charlie a que aceptará comprometer a Bella con Él para que se casarán cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, eso me destrozo y por un tiempo me aleje de ella, pero no podía ocultar lo que sentía… la amo.

Nos empezamos a ver a escondida, cada poco, cuando ella iba a mi casa a visitar a mi hermana o para las fiestas, empezamos a salir y después me le declaré, pero ella no me acepto…

Alego que también me quería pero que solo era porque le atraía, que ella estaba con Jacob, que se casarían y que yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, aunque quisiera, ella tenía razón. Me fui por 6 meses a Vancouver a ayudar en el hospital general, para olvidarla, pero fue en vano,

Cuando regresé me decidí que la conquistaría que vería yo la forma de terminar con el compromiso si ella me aceptaba y hacerla mía, comenzaron nuestros encuentros nocturnos, las noches interminables que la poseía en mi habitación, cada que ella iba a la casa y Alice alegaba que se quedará a dormir, estuvimos un tiempo así, pero después la culpa no pudo con ella y se negaba a que la hiciera mía, decía que ya no me deseaba, que ya el calentón le había pasado, y obvio yo nunca le creí ella tenía que ceder de alguna forma.

Se había inscrito en la semana cultural del Instituto para participar en un baile, y a mi querida hermana se le ocurrió la idea de decirle que yo sería su pareja después de que ella le confesó que Jacob se había rehusado y que ya no iba a participar. Alice saltaba como posesa porque yo había aceptado, Bella al principio había declinado, alegando que no podía que tal vez yo tuviera mejores cosa que hacer y esas boberías. Pero al final acepto.

Estábamos la parte de atrás de escenario, yo arreglando mi corbata y mi hermana terminando de maquillar a mi Bella, la cual lucía preciosa en ese vestido morado que caía libremente por su bello cuerpo ciñéndose en la cadera por el pequeño cinturón de pedrería que lo sujetaba dejando caer suelto y libre hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

El Director nos anunció y caminamos al centro de escenario, donde la música de salsa comenzó a sonar. La apreté firmemente comenzando a bailar.

_(Música de Fondo- Víctor Manuelle- Mírame)_

-Mírame….-

-No, vamos no puedo, no hagas esto….- dijo mientras pasaba delicadamente mi mano por su costado hasta su cintura.- por favor.- continuo mientras yo la giraba.

-No te resistas….Bésame…- dije apretándola más contra mí.

La sentí estremecer en mis brazos, su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos pedían piedad, que no la torturará, su cuerpo deseaba mi toque, mis manos picaban después de que re corrieran su cuerpo.

Acercó sus labios a los míos, a punto de besarnos, pero Dios su control era inmenso, bajo la mirada, y dejo que la empujara en el aire….

Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que mi boca rozaba su costado, se restregaba contra mí, su cuerpo y el mío ardían, ambos sabíamos que este era el fin, el fin a nuestro control…. Yo ya lo había aceptado, me entregue al deseo de ella, de su boca, su cuerpo, su olor, a la necesidad de tomarla, tenerla, hacerla mía, que gritará mi nombre que él se enterará que por fin era completamente mía, lo era en espíritu pero después de esta noche sería …. Mi mujer…

Ella no daba el brazo a torcer, estaba en el hoyo del placer, en la puerta de la pasión, en el umbral de su derrota, pero que si era terca, no negaba, no aceptaba que me pertenecía, y mucho menos, me quería comprobar que me deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La tome de nuevo por la cintura con ambas manos y la restregué contra mí, provocando que yo sonriera al escuchar el jadeo que salía de sus labios, gimió y casi imperceptiblemente ante los demás restregó sus caderas contra la prueba física de mi deseo…

-Siénteme, amor….. ves lo que me provocas?...- dije bajando una mano a su espalda baja, sin cruzar a su trasero empujándola más a mí, restregando más mis caderas contra las suyas, con los movimientos de is piernas-. Eres mía….

La gire por última vez y le susurré-. Vamos, amor, déjate llevar, el deseo es mutuo y lo sabes… soy tu dueño.

Me miró y pude ver que se rendía, lo había aceptado, Dios no podía esperar a que me lo confirmara a que dijera las dos palabras que me permitirían reclamarla como mía ante el mundo.

-Te amo.- dijo con un suspiro mientras yo la sostenía de la cadera y ella alzaba su pierna para dar por terminada la danza.

Sonreí y pude ver que ella también lo hacía. La levanté y tomé su mano para agradecer los aplausos del público, sentí como ella apretaba mi mano firmemente y nos inclinábamos ante todos.

Salimos del escenario y ella me jalo hasta quedar de frente, mirándonos a los ojos, ella me sonrío y yo le respondí.

La tomé que las caderas y la jale a estrellarse con mi miembro erecto, provocando que gimiera y enredara sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Baje mi nariz al nacimiento de su cuello y la pasee desde ahí hasta su lóbulo el cual tomé entre mis labios y chupe delicadamente, provocándole otro jadeo y que se estremeciera en mis brazos.

Besé su mandíbula, su barbilla, acaricie su nariz con la mía hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales tomé entre los míos de forma pausada, sensual, probándolos, sintiendo y comprobando que eran tan suaves como los imaginaba, lamí su labio inferior para profundizar el roce, el cual ella permitió, abriendo más su boca para dar paso a mi lengua, lamí la parte interna de sus labios, hasta que mi lengua choco con la suya, empezando una batalla sensual entre ellas de la cual la coreografía solo era conocida por nuestras bocas, sentí sus manos a ferrarse al nacimiento de mi cabello, mi nuca, su cadera restregándose contra la mía provocando una fricción deliciosa que afectaba a mi cordura, al sentir su coño rozándose contra mi pene erecto, de arriba hacia abajo sin detenerse.

Puse una de mis manos en su espalda mientras la otra la bajaba su pierna la cual apreté introduciendo mi mano bajo su vestido, masajeando su suave piel estremeciéndola, en mis brazos, levante su pierna hasta posarla en mis caderas provocando un roce más íntimo entre nuestros sexos.

Ella gimió en mi boca, estiré mi mano detrás de ella y tanteé un poco hasta topar con lla pared, la empuje hacia la pared más próxima, estrellándola fuertemente, provocándole un gemido que no supe reconocer si de dolor o de placer o ambos.

Una vez en la pared sin que bajara su pierna de mis caderas lleve mis manos a su espalda, rozando toda su extensión suavemente hasta alcanzar el cierre de su vestido. El cuál baje lenta y delicadamente rozando con mis dedos el camino de su columna.

El vestido lentamente fue cayendo por sus hombros dejando una cantidad de piel expuesta, separé nuestro labios y comencé a bajar por su barbilla, su cuello sus hombros, su clavícula. Besando, lamiendo y succionando la piel que aparecía ante mí.

Ella gemía ante mis besos húmedos y se aferraba a mis hombros, me separé de ella y encontré sus ojos, se veía preciosa, una diosa.

-Te ves increíble, amor.-dije mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios rojos e hinchados de tantos besos.

Ella se sonrojo y me devolvió el beso, susurrando un "te amo" que me invito a bajar su vestido y descubrir sus hermosos pechos.

Eran perfectos, delicados, cabían perfectamente en mis manos, sin duda los tomé y estruje un poco, provocando una tromba de gemidos de sus labios, ronroneo cuando acerque mi boca a sus pezones y lamí uno devorándolo, sintiendo como esas pequeñas piedrecillas la hacían vibrar al ser rozadas por mi lengua ansiosa.

Metí todo lo que pude de su seno en mi boca y dentro con mi lengua lamí y chupe toda la circunferencia, sin descuidar claro al otro pecho, en cual estrujaba entre mis dedos, jugando con la piedrecilla en la que se había convertido su pezón, pellizcándolo, halándolo y oprimiéndolo con mis dedos.

-Edward…- dijo mi diosa mientras me alzaba para que la mirará.- ya no me tortures más, por Dios.

-Tranquila, hermosa, es que eres perfecta, mi sueño realidad y deseo probarte, no dejar ninguna parte de tu cuerpo sin sentir el contacto con mi lengua.- dije mientras apretaba sus pechos y lamía sus labios.

Ella bajo sus manos desabotonando mi camisa mientras yo la besaba. Acaricio mi trabajado abdomen delineando cada músculo. Siguió acariciándome hasta que bajo sus manitas por el camino de vellos en mi ombligo hasta el límite de mis pantalones, donde si previo aviso metió sus manos debajo de mis bóxers y tomo mi miembro, empezándolo a acariciar lenta y deliciosamente, volviéndome loco.

-B-ellaaa….-gruñí

-Mhmm.- dijo mientras sacaba una de sus manos y desabrochaba mi pantalón y bajaba la cremallera, abriéndose paso a mi duro pene.

Bajo mis bóxers y tomo mi pene del tronco, subiendo y bajando su mano mientras que la otra acariciaba mis testículos suavemente.

Yo tenía mis manos en la pared, sosteniéndome, y mi rostro enterrado en su cuello. Estaba comenzando a sentir las tenciones previas al orgasmo y fui consciente de que ella se detuvo.

Alcé el rostro y la vi, me sonreía, le devolvía el gesto y ella me beso. Lentamente, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, mientras sus manos retomaban el trabajo, halando mi miembro como si tuvieran la idea de que le hiciera más largo de lo que ya era.

Dejo de besarme para continuar besando mi cuello, mi lóbulo, descendiendo por mi clavícula, mi pecho, el camino de mi abdomen a mi ombligo.

Donde chupo y lamio continuando con el camino de vellos que se abría paso entre la "V" que la guiaba hacia donde estaban sus manos haciendo maravillas…. Mi pene.

Me miró a los ojos, fijamente, mientras detenía sus manos, sujetando mi miembro del tronco y acercando sus labios a mi punta.

Me estremecí de anticipación al sentir sus deliciosos labios besar la punta de mi pene, seguido de su lengua, la cual lamio el mililitro de líquido pre-seminal que salía de mí.

Sin despegar su mirada de la mía introdujo toda mi longitud en su boca, chupando y con su lengua lamiendo la punta, haciendo círculos, pasándola de arriba hacia abajo por el pequeño orificio.

Llevándome al límite de mi cordura. Sacó mi miembro de su boca para darle lengüetadas por toda la extensión, me estremecí al ver mi pene brilloso por su saliva, la punta enrojecida y con un brillo exquisito obra de su boca.

Sentí mi miembro palpitar, mi orgasmo estaba cerca, ella seguía chupándome y lamiéndome, metiendo y sacando mi pene de su garganta.

A segundos del orgasmo tome con una de mis manos su cabello sintiendo su boca degustar mi pene, y comencé a embestir frenéticamente su boca con mis caderas, alcanzando la cumbre.

-BEEEELLLAAAAAAAAAA….. DIOOS…!.-grité sintiendo como me derramaba en su garganta y como ella se alejaba para lamer mis restos y tragarlo todo.

La levante con cuidado y la besé frenéticamente, sintiendo el dulce de sus labios mezclado con lo ácido de mi semen, sabía delicioso.

Nos besamos como en un principio, amándonos con el beso y entregándonos mutuamente.

Lleve mis manos hacia el borde de su vestido y las introduje hasta llegar a sus bragas, las cual baje y deslice por sus suaves y kilométricas piernas.

La bese de nuevo y coloque mis manos en su trasero para impulsarla, haciendo que enredará sus piernas entorno a mi cadera, rozando nuestros sexos y provocando que ambos gimiéramos con su movimiento.

Llevo sus manos hacia donde se unían nuestros cuerpos y tomo mi pene entre sus manos, guiándolo hacia su entraba la cual rozo levemente de arriba hacia abajo por toda su ranura.

Sin más preámbulos y ansioso por sentir su coño cerrarse entorno a mí la penetré de una embestida, provocándole soltar un gritito y aferrarse a mis hombros, arañándome.

Comencé a embestirla lentamente, sintiendo como mi pene se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su húmeda cavidad. Embriagándome y haciéndome adicto al sonido de nuestras carnes al rozarse, cuando la penetraba y salía de ella.

Estremeciéndome al sentir su calor envolverme y después el aire del exterior.

Continué penetrándola, lentamente hasta que ella se empujo contra mí, provocando que yo colocara mis manos en la pared para sostenernos.

-Más… Ed.… Mas fuerte…. Rápido...- dijo aferrando sus piernas entorno a mí, en pose de Koala, sus manos se cerraban entorno a mi cuello y sus piernas me envolvían las caderas, adentrándome más en ella.

Haciendo caso de su petición, la apoye en la pared sin mover mis manos y comencé a penetrarla de forma más rápida, fuerte, provocando que soltará gemidos, y algún grito ahogado.

-Eso, amor, así… dame duro… hazme tuya…-dijo mientras yo la penetraba más fuerte y más rápido. Adentrándome en ella hasta el fondo, sintiendo su carne rozarse con la mía ante mis movimientos.

Incremente mis embestidas y después de un tiempo de penetrarla sentí sus paredes comenzar a tensarse alrededor de mi pene, comencé a sacar lentamente mi miembro de ella, casi por completo para entrar de nuevo de una sola y fuerte. Hasta el fondo.

Repetí el movimiento un par de veces más hasta que sentí su espalda arquearse contra mí, sus paredes tensarse y su cuerpo comenzar a temblar. Continué penetrándola unos segundos más, buscando mi liberación, la cual llego después.

Aferre mis brazos entorno a su cuerpo, el cuál seguía vibrando y la penetre una última vez antes de derramarme en ella.

Estuvimos así por tiempo indefinido, yo aún dentro de ella. Sin soltarla y sosteniéndola, cual bebé en mis brazos, acomodé su vestido y subí un poco mis pantalones, guarde sus bragas en mi bolsillo y miré el reloj.

18:57 pm.

Era hora de ir a casa. Suspiré y delicadamente me encamine a la puerta, hacia mi coche.

Aún con ella camine fuera del Auditorio hacia mi coche, en el aparcamiento ya no había más autos que mi Volvo y el Sedán del Director y su esposa.

Abrí mi auto y entre con ella encima de mí, acaricie sus rostro, ella seguí dormida. Se veía tan tierna, como un ángel, claro a sus 17 años era preciosa y yo sabía que cuando fuera mayor seguiría igual, con sus enormes y bellos ojos chocolates, en los cuales si eras observador podrías encontrar todos sus pensamientos y sus emociones, no cabía duda sus ojos eran la puerta a su alma.

-Edward…-susurró en sueños aferrándose más a mí.

-Bella, amor… despierta.- dije mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su rostro.

-Noo.- dijo enterrando más su rostro en mi cuello.- 5 minutos más, Renné.

Me reí y acaricie su espalda.

-Bella, despierta ya es tarde y tengo que llevarte a casa, amor.-dije sosteniendo su carita en mis manos.

Ella abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos aún soñolientos y suspiró.

Se removió un poco provocando que me tensará. Lo cual ella sintió.

-Alto, Bella, deja de moverte.- dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-Porqué?.- pregunto y movió sus caderas un poco hacia arriba haciendo que la fricción apareciera.- Oh.- susurró mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

Sí, aún seguía dentro de ella, lo admito, pero es que se sentía increíble, especial, me sentía… en casa.

Después de acomodarnos y que saliera de ella creándome una sensación de vació nos encaminé a su casa. Sin dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que me había sentido al hacerla mía, al saber que ahora le pertenecía a alguien en todas las formas posibles y que ese alguien me correspondía.

* * *

El tiempo después de esa noche se había ido rápido, Bella y yo seguimos encontrándonos, nos amábamos cada noche que nos permitían, salíamos, la llevaba a Seattle a ver una película o a cenar. No me gustaba esconder lo que sentía por ella y que solo pudiéramos ser libres cada vez que salíamos del territorio de Forks. Sin embargo sí esa era la única forma de estar con ella, la aprovecharía.

Una noche durante su cumpleaños la invite a salir. Con el firme objetivo de hacerla pasar el mejor día de su vida. De vuelta me estacioné a unas cuadras de su casa, mi Bella había cumplido ya sus 18 años, la había llevado al prado donde habíamos pasado muchas noches amándonos, entregándonos mutuamente con tanto amor y devoción. Pero desgraciadamente todo acaba y ya era tarde, eran las 10 de la noche y debía volver a casa.

-Edward….- dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus manos en su regazo, nerviosa. Cabizbaja.

-Que pasa, mi vida? .-dije volteando a mirarla.

-No quiero que esto termine, quiero estar contigo, siempre, te amo, con toda mi alma, te necesito.-dijo mi pequeña aferrándose a mi en un abrazo, abandonándose a las lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco quiero que esto termine, Bella, te amo, eres mi marca personal de heroína, no puedo, no quiero vivir sin ti.-dije aferrándome a ella.

-Tengo miedo.- susurró

Tome su rostro en mis manos, haciendo que me mirará, acaricie su mejilla y la besé como nunca en la vida olvidaría besarla, la besé entregándome a ella después de es noche que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

-Te amo.- susurré.

Me sonrió y yo arranque el coche, aparcando frente a su casa.

No podía negar que me partía el alma lo que me había dicho sin embargo, era más la impotencia de no poder evitar que esto pasará.

* * *

-Hermanito, que esperas, que no te vistes, vamos a llegar tarde.-dijo Alice asomada en su puerta.

-Lárgate, Alice, no voy a ir, me siento mal.-dije mientras me acostaba hecho un ovillo en mi cama.

Hoy era el gran día, hoy era la boda.

Suspiré. Recordando.

La noche del cumpleaños de Bella había ido a La Push a hablar con los Black, les había suplicado que por favor detuvieran esa boda, a Jacob le rogué que se retractara, que el y yo sabíamos que no la amaba, que solo la quería para que yo no la tuviera.

Y el muy hipócrita imbécil, no lo había negado, al contrario se río en mi cara gozando de verme destrozado en el umbral de su casa, rogando porque no se casará con el amor de mi vida.

Esa noche había regresado deshecho a mi casa, me había tirado a mi cama a llorar, a hundirme en mi miseria, en mi dolor, solo.

Por haber ido a rogarle a ese idiota por la felicidad de mi Bella, por nuestra felicidad y por la impotencia de no haber conseguido nada.

-Que pasa, Ed?.- dijo mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos y sentándose en el borde de la cama, acariciando mi brazo.

-Nada, enana, solo me duele horrible el estomago, es todo, discúlpame con los Swan, con ella, que lo siento pero que me siento indispuesto.

-La amas, no es así?.- dijo mi hermanita, mientras daba la vuelta a mi cama y se acostaba a lado mío.

-Como un idiota, Al, la amo, la necesito y no puedo soportar la impotencia de verla sufrir porque la obligan a casarse con un imbécil que solo la acepta porque eso implica que yo no la tenga.-dije abriéndome a mi hermana, ya qué sentido tenía negarlo.

La amaba.

-Oh, hermanito.-dijo Alice abrazándome contra su pecho, dejándome llorar en su abrigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, como hermanos, se veía mal que la hermana menor consolará al hermano mayor en lugar de al revés, pero por esos instantes no me importo, yo necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba sacar todo mi dolor, todo lo que sentía, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para no perder al amor de mi vida para siempre.

La impotencia y la negación de ir a esa Iglesia y ver a mi Bella, a mi mujer decir "si acepto" ante la familia, las amistades, ante Dios para sellar la unión con el estúpido engendro que nunca la haría feliz.

El maldito que gracias a su estúpido encaprichamiento con hacerme sufrir lastimaba a la razón de mi existencia, y francamente nunca supe porque Jacob estaba empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, yo no le había hecho nada.

Y ahora mi Bella, mi inocente Bella iba a pagar por algo que según Black le debía.

-Alice, amor, perdonen por interrumpir, pero vamos a llegar tarde, la boda es en 10 minutos.-dijo mi cuñado y mejor amigo Jasper.

Gemí.

-Ya voy, Jazz.

-Ve enana, anda, te necesita, debes estar a su lado en estos momentos.-dije levantándome y besando su frente.

-Qué vas a hacer, Edward?.- dijo mi hermana parándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Nada, Al, hablaré al aeropuerto, compraré un boleto de vuelta a Londres, para hoy, el vuelo si no estoy mal sale en 15 minutos.-dije mientras bajaba una pequeña maleta.

-Vamos, Ed. No te va…..-la corté.

Nada, Al. Ve a esa boda, felicítala, hazle más llevadero el martirio y apóyala siempre, como tú sabes, ok?.- dije mientras la tomaba de las manos.- cuídate enana y a ella, dile que la amo y que me perdone, pero que no puedo vivir viendo como otro ocupa mi lugar, en su mente, su casa… en su cama.- dije mientras volvía a besar a mi hermana en la frente.

-Edward…-

-Es mejor que te vayas, ya Alice.- dije dándome la vuelta para empezar a acomodar mis cosas en la maleta.

Mi hermana se fue, no sin antes susurrar un " Bye hermanito". Comencé a acomodar la ropa en la valija, cuando termine faltaban tan solo 10 minutos para que fueran 5:00pm

Subí a mi volvo y conduje a Seattle, ha tomar el vuelo a Londres.

El viaje no tomo más de 15 minutos, maneje como un desquiciado, más de lo usual, queriendo alejarme lo más pronto posible de mi dolor… del amor de mi vida.

Llegué con la señorita del mostrador por mi boleto y me encamine a la puerta B18, ja¡ qué ironía era la inicial de su nombre y su edad. Suspiré y seguí caminando, hasta que llegue a formarme a la fila detrás de una Sra. De ojos amables quien me veía como con pesar, suspiré sabiendo la respuesta.

Era por mi aspecto, llevaba una barba de 5 días, ojos rojos y cansados de pasar las noches llorando como marica por no poder hacer nada, mi ropa del día anterior y la maleta a medio cerrar por huir lo más rápido posible de mi dolor.

La fila comenzó a avanzar hasta que llego mi turno, la Srta. me recibió el boleto y cuando estaba a punto de entregármelo.

-EDWARD…!.- escuche su vos.

Me giré como lo habían hecho los pasajeros que estaban a mi alrededor, unos esperando el vuelo y algunos que no habían abordado aún, estaban documentando su equipaje.

Cuando la vi.

Tan bella como siempre venía corriendo, porque estaba agitada, con los ojos enmarcados en eye-liner negro y máscara de pestañas, un gloss natural y sin colorete puesto que su sonrojo le otorgaba el no necesitarlo.

Pero eso no era todo, venía con su vestido de novia, un largo vestido, sin tirantes con capas de holanes y brillaba en su cintura un cinturón de listón negro adornaba el atuendo dando el look casual de una novia.

-Edward, por favor. No te vayas, mi vida.-dijo dando unos paso hacia mí.- No me he casado, no pude, me negaba a estar con alguien a quien no amo. Por favor.- dijo mientras me veía a los ojos suplicante.

Sonreí como u imbécil y corrí hasta ella. Cuando la tuve enfrente, estampé mis labios a los suyos y la levante dándole vueltas en el aire. Perdiéndome en el sabor de sus labios, deleitándome y perdiéndome en su boca.

No fui consciente de donde estaba hasta que unos aplausos inundaron el ambiente haciendo que nos separáramos de despacio, reacios.

Bella enterró su rostro en mi pecho, apenada.

-Te amo.- dijo ella mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me besaba dulcemente.

-Te ves hermosa, amor.-dije mientras la volvía a besar.

-Hey, Eddie y que no te le vas a declarar a la novia fugitiva.- dijo mi hermano Emmett desde alguna parte haciendo que los demás rieran y yo me golpeara mentalmente.

Había dejado el anillo en mi cuarto. Y no podía esperar a preguntárselo. Dios, de haber sabido no lo habría dejado.

-No pued….

-ESPEREN…!.- grito una voz demasiado familiar para mí.

Alice.

Todos volteamos a ver a la pequeña duende que venía corriendo como posesa de la mano de un atareado Jasper.

-que pasa, Al?- dijo mi Bella.

-Nada, es solo que mientras Em. Te traía yo pase a la casa por el detalle que al tonto de mi hermano se le olvido.- dijo sonriéndonos de oreja a oreja y dándome la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul donde tenía el anillo.

Le sonreí y le di las gracias.

Me arrodille en frente de mi Bella y la miré a los ojos. Ella tenía las manos en su boquita, sorprendida.

-Amor. Se que nuestra relación no empezo de la mejor manera, que nos tuvimos que esconder para amarnos, pero yo me hice la promesa de que él día que fueras libre serías mi esposa. Te amo, Bella, eres mi vida ahora y lo serás siempre.- dije mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja.- Isabella Swan, hoy 5 de Julio de 2010 en el aeropuerto de Seattle te pregunto frente a todas estas personas testigos de mi declaración, y frente a tus padre….- dije mientras ambos veíamos a Charlie y a Renné a lado de mi hermana con sonrisas felices.- ¿QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA?.

Bella aún con una mano en su boca y con lágrimas asintió en respuesta frenetica. Yo sonreí y comencé a deslizar el anillo por su dedo anular.

-Que dijo? Yo no la escuche…- dijo Emmett desde atrás.

Bella rió y gritó.- QUE SIII, QUE SI, SI SI SI Y MIL VECES SIII..!

La abracé y la besé de nuevo, no un beso apasionado solamente sino cálido, tierno, con todo el amor del que éramos capaces.

-Amor, ahora ya no sufrirás, porqué a partir de esta noche y para siempre…. Yo calentaré tu cama.- dije mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos.- bienvenida a la familia.- Bella Cullen.- dije besándola.

**Bueno pues de verdad espero que les guste me esmeré mucho en escribir este TWO-SHOT y la verdad no sé como haya quedado :S Gracias por leer y agradecería también si no es molestia que dejaran un pequeño review. Please. :D.**

**-BlanchiCullen-**


	2. epilogo

**6 años después.**

Bella, donde están los biberones de Nessie, los lavé ayer en la noche pero ya no los encuentro, amor.- dijo Edward nervioso y avergonzado.

Ya buscaste en la mochila, amor?.- dije mientras terminaba de ponerle a Nessie su ropita.

Oh.- escuche, de la sala.-Gracias, amor.-dijo mi marido.

Sí, nos casamos, a decir verdad llevamos 6 años de casados la crisis había pasado, que aunque nunca hemos pensado en separarnos cuando llegamos a los 5 años de casados tuvimos algunas peleas, pero descubrimos que eso hizo nuestros lazos más fuertes y nos dejo darnos cuenta que nuestro amor a pesar de todo sí es para siempre.

Te ves hermosa, amor.-dijo mi marido mientras me veía bajar las escaleras con nuestra hija de la mano. Le sonreí.

Tu tampoco estás, mal, Cullen.- dije picara, guiñándole un ojo. Se veía precioso. Llevaba un traje negro con la camisa desabotonada los primeros botones y sin corbata, un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos Armani.

El solo río.

Mami.!.- grito mi pequeña desde la sala de estar.

Corrimos a ver que le pasaba, sí era nuestra pequeña, que se le podía hacer.

¿Qué sucede, princesa?.- dijo Edward en su papel de papá responsable.

¿Qué es esto?.- dijo mi pequeña mientras nos enseñaba un gran libro de cuero negro. Sonreí.

Eso, amor, es el álbum de fotos familiar.- dijo Edward mientras la levantaba y la sentaba en sus piernas y él en el sofá.

Yo quiero, ver las fotos.- dijo Nessie.

Bien, tenemos 45 minutos antes de que nos tengamos que ir.- dije después de que tanto mi hija como mi marido me vieron con un puchero Made in Alice. Dios, estaba empezando a pensar que mi cuñada era una mala influencia tanto para mi hija como para Edward.

Ambos me sonrieron y yo me senté a lado de Edward en el sofá.

El álbum empezaba con la foto de todo el grupo de pequeños, en el jardín de los Cullen. Después una donde Edward y yo aparecíamos abrazados pero con la cara manchada de pastel, me acordaba de eso, fue en el cumpleaños de Edward, porque él me dijo que quería compartir ese día todo conmigo. También conto la sembrada en el pastel.

En álbum aparecieron muchas más fotos de cuando éramos jóvenes hasta que apareció mi favorita. El día de nuestra boda.

**Flashback.**

Después de que Alice me hiciera ver que estaba cometiendo un error al casarme con Jacob, no pude resistir ir a buscarlo, cuando me dijeron que se había ido al aeropuerto para regresar a Londres mi corazón se paralizo y me permitió ser consciente de cuanto lo amaba, darme cuenta de que él es en verdad el hombre mi vida.

Bella, vamos se hace tarde y debemos estar antes de las 10 en la boutique dijo la pixie mientras terminaba de acomodar la ropa que me había comprado en el armario.

Ya voy, Alice solo seco mi cabello dije mientras terminaba de cepillarme ¡Listo! dije saliendo del baño hacia la habitación.

Me alegro, es hora de irnos dijo saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras.

Camine detrás de ella, pase por la cocina a tomar una de esas pequeñas malteadas embotelladas que anunciaban en la televisión y tome las llaves de mi bebé.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la casa y asegurarme que no dejaba nada nos encaminamos a mi auto y en lo que Alice acomodaba las bolsas en el asiento trasero yo salía del garaje.

El viaje a la Boutique de la enana fue tranquilo, ella solo se limito a dejarme conducir y a escribir todo lo que nos faltaba para la ceremonia.

Sí, no lo habían adivinado ya? Jajajaja, Aún no me he casado.

Después de que Edward me propusiera matrimonio haciéndome la mujer más feliz de la vida, nos habíamos decidido por dejar que la pequeña pixie nos ayudara con el arreglo del salón y mi vestido, ella sería quien lo diseñaría y haría las pruebas de arreglos y esas cosas, mientras yo solo me tenía que preocupar por qué Edward y yo los aprobáramos.

La boda sería en tres semanas, puesto que Alice nos había pedido que nos casáramos en año y medio para que diera tiempo de arreglarlo todo, y quedara perfecto.

Muchas veces de la emoción Edward y yo estuvimos dispuestos a mandar todo el trabajo de Alice al traste e irnos a casar a las Vegas, pero siempre mi lado culpable me hacia recapacitar y pensar en todo el tiempo que Alice estaba dedicando a mi boda.

Edward estaba contentísimo, al igual que yo, después de la declaración en el aeropuerto habíamos regresado a casa de sus padres, para comenzar a prepararlo todo, Esme y Carlisle me había felicitado, Rose y Alice admiraban mi anillo y es que en verdad era precioso.

Era sencillo una perla al centro y a los costados dos círculos de diamantes adornaban el anillo de oro blanco. Era perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a la boutique Alice corrió a abrir y se metió en su despacho por la agenda. Sí, había destinado una agenda completa para acomodar y organizar los horarios de las pruebas de todo lo relacionado con la boda.

Mientras ella estaba en su despacho yo me fui a los vestidores. Me comencé a desvestir y me puse la bata se satín que estaba en el perchero, para cuando Alice llegará a ayudarme con el vestido, estaba ansiosa por verlo, era la última prueba para retocar cualquier cosa que no me gustara o que considerara demasiado, pero yo sabía que sería perfecto.

Alice llego danzando con un gran bulto de plástico negro en donde venía mi vestido de novia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Listo, Bella, ahora ve a tu lugar feliz mientras yo te coloco el vestido.-dijo la Pixie mientras abría la bolsa un poco.

-Ok.-dije cerrando los ojos.

Sí me había dicho que tenía que cerrar los ojos para que la sorpresa fuera mejor.

Escuche como ella abría del todo la bolsa y los ruiditos que hacía al acomodar la tela en los percheros y como revoloteaba alrededor mío.

Me di cuenta que era de dos piezas cuando acomodo la falda en mi cintura, se sentía suave y liviana. Lo cual agradecí.

Después de un rato deje de sentir como ajustaba el top a mi tórax.

-Listo, Bell, ya puedes abrir tus ojitos.-dijo la pixie soltando mi cintura.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarla a ella con las manos juntas en su pecho mirándome emocionada.

-Cualquier cosa que no te agrade, dime, Isabella.-dijo mirándome seriamente.

Asentí y me gire para quedar de frente al gran espejo que estaba empotrado a la pared.

Mi mandíbula cayó 6 metros al suelo. Era precioso.

El top era ajustado a mi cuerpo, con pequeñas piedrecillas brillando en la orilla superior, parecía que en el centro la tela se cruzaba hacia abajo terminando con mas detalles en pedrería formando figuritas.

Se acoplaba a la falda haciendo parecer como si fuera una sola pieza.

La falda era esponjosa de tul blanco en la superficie que estaba acoplado a la tela de abajo formando como pequeños parches sutiles provocando que se vieran las divisiones y las formas que hacia el tul entre parche y parche. El tul caía hacia atrás en una cola de tamaño mediano, ni muy larga pero tampoco corta, sino perfecta.

El vestido era…

-Perfecto.-susurre aún sin podérmelo creer.

No podía esperar a que el día llegara. Caminar del brazo de mi padre hacia el altar donde el hombre de mi vida, mi amor eterno esperaría por mí para unirnos ante Dios y ante los hombres, para que todo mundo fuera consciente que yo le pertenecía a Edward Cullen ante las leyes divinas y Sociales. Por siempre.

El tiempo después de la prueba final del vestido paso volando estábamos a tan solo un día de nuestra boda. Sí nos casaríamos mañana.

Se preguntarán de seguro por las despedidas de solteros, cierto?

Pues sí, tuvimos despedidas de solteros.

Alice, Rose y Ángela me organizaron una despedida en casa de la última, con strippers, licor y muchos juguetes.

Ángela quedo rendida en los sillones, con uno de los strippers. Sí se había acostado con un stripper.

Alice estaba en la mesa de la cocina con una jaqueca que ni ella aguantaba, pero es que había bebido mucho. Rose y yo habíamos dormido en uno de los cuartos puesto que mi querida amiga estaba embarazada, no había tomado, por el bien del bebé.

Yo solo había tomado dos margaritas y estaba agotadísima.

Habíamos platicado sobre hombres, jugado a yo nunca, la botella, verdad o reto y esas cosas.

Edward por su parte se había ido con Emmett y Jasper al Bar del grandote, según me había dicho habían juntado a sus compañeros de trabajo y bebido a más no poder, habían llegado bailarinas y esas cosas para que estuvieran con los invitados, puesto que mi amado me juro que no había tocado nada que tuviera silicón.

-Bella es hora de irnos, debemos empezar a arreglarte para tu boda.-dijo la pixie saliendo de la cocina de Ángela, asentí y camine a la puerta donde mi amiga estaba parada esperándonos. Habíamos ido a entregarle su vestido. Puesto que Ángela junto con Rose y Alice eran mis damas.

Usarían un bello vestido azul corto que enmarcaba sus senos con un pequeño top con piedrecillas y caía suelto según el catalogo era demasiado corto pero para que no desentonaran, según Alice los había cambiado hasta dejarlos a la rodilla.

Lo cual nos pareció perfecto.

Después de despedirnos de Ángela nos fuimos a la mansión Cullen donde nos esperaban Rose, Esme y mi madre. Mi padre, Carlisle y los chicos se arreglarían en mi casa.

Cuando llegamos rápidamente fue atacada por mi madre y mi suegra quienes me metieron al baño a que me duchara.

Me bañe y deje que el agua destensara mis músculos, relajándome. No podía creer que en menos de 5 horas estaría casándome.

Cuando salí la pixie ya me esperaba con una secadora y una plancha en cada mano. Esme ayudo a ponerme el vestido y me dio algo azul, unos pendientes. Rosalie, me arreglo el cabello en una media cola pero con mis rizos bien definidos cayendo libres y me dio algo nuevo, un brazalete. Alice me maquillo y termino de arreglarme el vestido para que creara ese estilo de ensueño como en la boutique. Ella me dio algo prestado, sus horquillas. Mi madre me dio algo usado, que era el collar que había usado mi abuela y después ella en el día de su boda.

Me abrazaron y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos todas llorando, yo porque me iba a casar, Alice porque su hermano se casaría con su mejor amiga, Mi madre porque su única hija estaba por casarse y Esme porque su hijo se alejaría de la cuna materna al casarse. Rose lloraba por las hormonas creo yo.

Sí estaba embarazada. Ella y Emmett nos dieron la noticia dos semanas después de que me probara mi vestido, estábamos felices por Rose, pero mi madre y Esme empezaron a presionar que para cuando el nietecito, que cuando nos casáramos teníamos que empezar a trabajar.

Hey, chicas, no quiero interrumpir, pero tengo que llevar a la novia a su boda.- dijo mi padre mientras se asomaba por la perta sacándonos de mis cavilaciones y asentimos de acuerdo y nos acomodamos los vestidos.

Baje las escaleras y me metí en el coche, mi mama se acomodo en el asiento de enfrente a lado de mi padre, Rose, Alice y Esme se fueron en el Mercedes de Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, suspiré. Me baje del coche con ayuda de mi padre y vi como Alice y Rose literalmente corrían hacía la Iglesia. Mi mama se fue junto con mi suegra a acomodar.

Bien, pequeña, pues esto es lo que en verdad quieres?.-dijo mi padre cuando estábamos en la parte de la entrada, frente a la puerta que cuando se abriera daría paso a la catedral arreglada para la boda y a los invitados, significando el inicio de mi vida con Edward.

Sí, papá lo amo, con todo mi ser y sé que el también me ama a mí.

Perfecto, solo eso quería escuchar. Te amo, Bella.- dije mientras besaba mi frente.

Nos acomodamos y suspire al escuchar el inicio de la marcha nupcial. Del brazo de mi padre comencé a caminar, por ese estrecho y largo pasillo cubierto de una alfombra roja que terminaba en el altar donde el hombre de mi vida me esperaba, con esa sonrisa que solo era para mí, sus ojos verdes llenos de ilusión amor y nervios, vestido con un elegante smoking negro con una rosa en la solapa y una corbata abultada.

Le sonreí.

Mi padre le tendió mi mano a Edward el cual la tomo aferrándose a ella. Nos giramos hacia el padre y comenzó la ceremonia. Nadie llego a decir nada para arruinar el momento, los invitados, eran solo los amigos de la familia más cercanos, y algunos colegas de Edward.

Mi madre y Esme estaban juntas llorando por la boda, Carlisle veía a su hijo con orgullo y mi padre me veía con amor, orgulloso de que su pequeña estuviera casándose. Emmett estaba a lado de Edward con los anillos, mientras que Rose sostenía el ramo de Alice, quien nos estaba poniendo el lazo. Ángela me sonreí contenta de que por fin estuviera con mi Edward. Todo era maravilloso.

Y bien, Srta. Swan. Acepta por esposo al Sr. Edward Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, por todos los días de su vida?.- dijo el sacerdote viendo insistente. Me giré a Edward quien me veía con miedo, nervioso y entonces comprendí que me había perdido en mis cavilaciones a tal grado de no escuchar al padre y provocar que mi marido muriera de angustia.

Le sonreí.

Le sonreí porque estaba feliz, extasiada, completamente alegre porque sabía que en cuanto dijera el sí acepto sería el comienzo de una nueva mirada, una nueva vida. Mi vida con Edward.

Acepto.- dije segura.- Claro que acepto.

Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Hermanos, tienen frente a ustedes a Edward e Isabella Cullen.- dijo el padre alzando los brazos.- Puedes besarla, hijo.

Edward me tomó en brazos dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y me besó. Con ternura, entrega, nos besamos como si un hubiera un mañana, aunque ambos sabíamos que a partir de ese día los mañanas serían eternos.

Te amo.-dijimos ambos.


End file.
